piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Crew
Definition A crew is a group of pirates that fight, plunder, or sail together. There is strength in numbers and working together, a crew can overcome larger, more numerous enemies, be able to protect and heal one another and share in larger rewards for their efforts and accomplishments. Crews are fundamental to Pirates of the Caribbean Online, as the game rewards cooperation above all else. Crewmates also can track each other on the compass. Fellow crewmen appear as pink dots. Crews also have a Chat Space that only those in the crew can see. Crew Bonus Being in a crew increases a pirate's reputation points they earn. The more pirates in a crew, the higher the bonus. Crew bonus only applies to pirates who are in the same area. *Two Pirates - +20% *Three Pirates - +25% *Four Pirates - +30% *Five Pirates - +35% *Six Pirates - +40% *Seven Pirates - +45% *Eight to twelve pirates - +50% Starting A Crew To create a crew, simply click on another pirate, or their name in your friend list. Then, chose the option Crew. If the pirate is already in a crew, you will not be able to add them until they drop out of it. Once a crew is started only the Crew Leader, the pirate who started the crew, has the ability to add new mates. In ship-to-ship pirate vs. pirate, a pirate can choose the Start a Crew option to randomly add pirates looking for crew to join. For pirates searching for a crew to join or members for their own, there is a Looking for Crew option, which will appear above the pirate's head. You can activate this by typing in /lfc in the chat box. Leaving A Crew A pirate can leave a crew at anytime by selecting Leave Crew. If the pirate leaving is the pirate who created the crew, the ability to add new members is passed to another pirate. There will be a Mug with a line through it in the upper-left. Click to drop out of your crew. If the pirate who started the crew leaves or is dropped from the game, the oldest pirate by account creation date becomes crew leader. Booting A Crewman The pirate who started the crew can remove a member at anytime. Simply click on the X next to their name. Rejoining A Crew Recently, a feature was added to help pirates who are accidentally dropped due to technical or communication issues. Upon returning to the game, if their original crew is still together, they will be asked if they wish to rejoin their crew. However, the pirate will NOT automatically relocate to their crew - they will have to teleport themselves. Note: You must be on the same server to rejoin your crew. Crew Days Pirates Online Page: Did you know that being in a CREW gets you special bonuses? It's true! Whether you're fighting a sea battle or against enemies on land, being part of a crew is smart because you get a reputation bonus and it helps you level up faster. Plus, it's just more fun to fight the Undead with other Pirates. That's why we're bringing back...CREW DAYS! Every Friday and Saturday evening, we encourage all Pirates to get down to the docks of Port Royal, Tortuga or Padres Del Fuego and CREW UP! '''If you're not asked, start one yourself! Then go pillage and plunder and watch how quickly you can rack up gold, reputation and other loot. '''WHEN: 3:00PM to 8:00PM - Every Friday and Saturday, starting June 25 (All times Pacific Standard times/Los Angeles) WHERE: '''Docks of Tortuga, Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego '''During this event, please be respectful and helpful towards your fellow Pirates by sticking to the Pirates Code. Crew Chat When part of a crew, you can communicate with your crewmates directly. In Chat Box, in the lower-left, click on the Crew tab. Now, any text entered will appear in Light Green and only other crewmates can view it. Crew Member Activity Icons Shows what activity your Crew Member is doing. This gives more information about your crew mates and helps coordinate group play. Category:Game Play